OPERATION: Break Sasuke Uchiha's Heart
by xxwanderlost
Summary: "They asked me to seduce him and teach him his lesson, They thought I don't want to do this but the inner me says 'fuck you Uchiha, you will finally learn your lesson" – Aya Harada Sasuke Uchiha, the greatest playboy of Konoha High, finally meets the girl who will make him face the consequences of breaking the girl's heart Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Operation: Break Sasuke Uchiha's Heart

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Aya Harada (You OC)

Genre: Hurt, Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters in the story, except Aya of course. This is a story more on school life, no ninja/threats/powers. Again pure school life okay.

 **Story line:**

 _ **They asked me to seduce him and teach him his lesson, They thought I don't want to do this but the inner me says 'fuck you Uchiha, you will finally learn your lesson' – Aya Harada**_

 **Chapter 1: Prolouge: You are disgusting me Uchiha.**

 **Aya Harada POV**

 **Konoha High; 7:30 am**

I was on my way to the locker area until I heard sobs coming to the left wing, I checked it out and saw Ino comforting Sakura.

"For the 10th time Sakura, don't waste your time with that stupid Uchiha" Ino sighed, I guess Ino finally moved on from Sasuke, funny how they were rivals before and now they're comforting each other.

Sakura sobbed "He told me he loves me until that stupid Karin Uzumaki came. Who the hell is she?! Did she seduced Sasuke with those flirty moves of her?"

"Sasuke really need to learn his lesson, we really need to push the plan." Ino said

"Of course we should! I know there's a lot of girls wanting to push that plan of ours, we need someone who doesn't have any effect on that damn Uchiha" Sakura clenched her fist

I went to Sakura and tapped her shoulder "I guess that Uchiha doesn't value what every woman possess. You're pretty Sakura, Including you Ino. Now stop crying and make yourself feel better"

I gave them my most precious smile, the two gave me weird looks like 'what are you talking about he's sasuke uchiha' and so on

Sakura and Ino giggled, what's happening now?

"Hey Ino, I think we found her already" Sakura looked at Ino.

I raised my brow "Found what? I don't get it"

"Hmm, Aya meet us later after class at the café 3 blocks away from school, we have to discuss something to you and it's private of course" Ino gave me her weirdest smile, and it's creeping me out they immediately left me and I was all alone now.

I went to my locker and grabbed the things I need for my subjects this morning, and then I went to my classroom before I get late to my first subject.

I finally arrived, I went to my seat. I was seated at the aisle and Sasuke was 3 students away from me.

Did I mentioned that bastard's name? Forgive me, I was so occupied.

 **8:45 AM Marketing Class**

Kakashi sensei, opened his laptop and continued teaching his lessons I continued writing down some notes because my stupid sensei randomly calls someone and asks an out-of-this-world question. Maybe 50% about his subject, and 50% on random question.

"Is Ms. Harada around?" Kakashi sensei called me.

I raised my hand "I'm here"

"Please stand I prepared some random question for you" Kakashi sensei said, I could feel that his question was not on the topic.

"I know you know Sasuke, and what do you think the type of concept Sasuke is? Think of him as a market" Kakashi sensei said out nowhere

I looked at that bastard, giving him some disgusted looks and he returned some flirty smiles, oh dear heavens help me get out of this situation.

I cleared my throat and when I was about to answer, Kakashi's sensei was called out to the office, he excused himself and I sigh in relief because the heaven help me.

I took my seat again, I looked at Ino and saw her looking at me already, she smiled.

Suddenly someone grabbed my chin "Harada, If I were a concept, what am I? You are not yet done." The ultimate jerk of school, Uchiha Sasuke grabbed my chin and placed his other hand on the table.

I gritted my teeth and every girl screamed, my heart is pounding so hard and he looked at me straight into my eyes. It took me minutes to think what to do, Is this the consequence I need to face after not answering that damn question?!

I saw Naruto grabbed him and pushed him away from me "Hey! Aya doesn't do anything to you stop it. You are scaring her!" Naruto shouted then Sasuke gave him his smirk.

"Why do you meddle so much Naruto? You have Hinata now then you're protecting Aya?" Sasuke looked at me.

Naruto grabbed his collar "She is Hinata's friend and my friend! Don't you dare touch her!"

"Hn, Is that so? I know Aya wants me too, and Aya, I am not scaring you right?" He asked

"You are not scaring me.." I mumbled then Sasuke smiled

"See Naruto I am not—"

I cut him off, "You are disgusting me Uchiha."

Everyone was dumbfounded including Uchiha, Yes fuck you I'm disgusted after that I stood up, I grabbed my things and left the class, I need to chill out, I need somewhere quiet.

End of Chapter 1

How was it? Do you like it? I'm sorry if I didn't meet your standards, I'm so new in making stories.

Please rate, review and comment. No flames please! :) Thank you everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: PLANS!

CHAPTER 2: Plans

;

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, except Sasuke Uchiha because he's mine! LOL just kidding.

* * *

 **Aya's POV**

Since I had a bad start with my stupid marketing class, I ended up staying at the library and slept until its dismissal time, damn that Uchiha! He thinks that he can make me feel so giggly like other girls.

 _Like no fucking way_

 _No damn way._

I was on my way to the café which Ino told me that is three blocks away from this school, Ah really, she could have told it to me earlier, I just wanna go home straight but I can't because I have to meet those two.

My thoughts are occupied of what happened today, I accidentally bumped a guy, I scratched my head and I looked at him and bowed a little.

"I'm sorry" I apologized politely

"Hn, you're so klutz, Aya."

I raised my head slowly to see who is the guy I accidentally bumped

 _Huh? What? Oh my god no…_

 _Why do I have to ugh fuck?!_

 _Really, why now whyyyyy nooooooooowwwwww?_

"Oh, did I scare you Harada? Oh, of course not, I am disgusting you right?" Uchiha smiled slyly.

I pushed him away from me "Shut up…" I mumbled.

While walking, I felt his hand grabbed my arm "Oh, Is that the proper way to apologize?"

Gaddamit! Why does he keep on talking like seriously?

I removed his hand "I apologized earlier, It seems like you didn't hear it. I have to go now okay"

I continued walking, yet he kept on following me "Not that easy, Aya Harada"

It gives me chills whenever he calls my name ugh

"I have to meet my friends okay, now will you stop following me?! Why don't you just go and flirt with the girls who likes you!? Just stay away from me!" I burst out, I'm really annoyed, He thinks that he can get me as easy as the other girls huh!

Sasuke smirked "Okay then, you're not in the mood to play I guess, bye then." He turned around and went to the other way, I'm so pissed right now, I'm so lucky that I've sent that shit away from me.

 **End of Aya's POV**

* * *

 **5:07 PM Café Bean and Leaf**

Aya finally came to the café where Ino and Sakura told her, Ino were giggling with the other girls, Sakura still finishing some writings in her paper.

"Aya! Here!" Ino called Aya. Aya waved and went to their table

" _Wow, so this is a lot of girls to meet, I thought it's just the three of us…"_ Aya thought and smiled to the other girls, she took her seat. Everyone gave Aya suspicious and evil smiles/

"O..kay? W-why giving me those faces? I didn't touch Uchiha sooo—aw! Why?!" Aya shrieked when Sakura spanked her when Aya said she didn't touch the goddamn Uchiha.

Sakura crossed her arms "Stop acting like that okay?! We are here to tell you about the plans, we are the girls who got hurt emotionally by Sasuke."

"So? Why am I included in your plan?" Aya asked.

"Because, we have decided that you will be the one who will make our plan come true!" Ino smiled

The other girls agreed then Temari handed Aya a folder.

Aya looked at Temari "What's this?"

Temari giggled "Why don't you open it and know it to yourself silly!"

Aya scanned the folder and saw pictures of Sasuke with other girls, some trivias and backgrounds and at the last part a contract.

"This is all about Sasuke, what am I going to do wih this?" Aya looked at the girl, Sakura looked around and make sure there is no Sasuke Uchiha Fangirl around

"Read the contract please" Sakura said

"Signing this contract means you are agreeing to take down Sasuke Uchiha, the tormentor, the guy who easily break girls heart, the playboy of the Konoha High. Once you've sign it means you are going to do all the things listed in the contract such as – breaking his own heart and returning him the pain what he did to the other girls…." Aya looked at them and they're nodding their heads.

"W-wait this is insane! You guys are putting me on something that I don't know! I know this is a contract but yet you are planning on something that it will make me look that I'm the bad one!" Aya shouted and Ino sighed

"We know Aya, but to be very honest with you. You are the girl who doesn't have any effect on Uchiha, and you are our only hope to make Uchiha learn his lesson.." Ino explained

Aya shook her head "I'm sorry this is a no, go on and look for another girl. I'm putting myself on stake! What if one of his girls especially Karin do something to me?!"

Sakura face palmed "Hey, we made this contract of course, we will protect you from other girls okay? Now stop talking and sign that shit."

" _This is insane, I don't want to do this but the other half of me says I should grab it, I don't know ugh, If this plan succeeds I will be the one who will break his heart. I feel bad for the other girls but maybe.. Maybe I should give it a try.."_ Aya thought, she grabbed the pen and signed the contract, everyone screamed at the top of their lungs and clapped. Everyone is happy because their dreams is finally coming true!

"So what am I going to now?" Aya asked, Sakura handed her another paper

* * *

WAYS IN BREAKING SASUKE'S HEART

1\. Stand out from other girls.

2\. Make an impression, interrogate him being a player

3\. Stay with him, seduce him

4\. Talk about Karin Uzumaki (His current girlfriend)

5\. Make him break up with Karin

6\. Give him sudden kiss

7\. Be on a date

8\. Get to know him

9\. Make him do something he hasn't done before

10\. Make him bring you to his house

11\. Introduce him to your parents

12\. Make him fall in love with you

13\. Flirt with other guys, make him jealous!

14\. Be his girlfriend

15\. BREAK HIS HEART

* * *

Aya gulped when she saw the words seduce, flirt, kiss, break his heart and so on.

"When will this start?" Aya asked

"Tomorrow of course," Ten-ten smiled

"I'm not prepared okay… I don't know how please give me some time" Aya sighed.

Ino giggled "Feel excited okay? Tomorrow, Sakura and I will be going to your house to give you such an extreme make over! You need to win this okay?!"

"U-hm. What if I fail the plan? What if you know he might found out this shit" Aya asked worriedly

"That will never happen! And yep please don't fall for him okay? Sasuke is very dangerous so be careful!" Sakura said.

" _ **They asked me to seduce him and teach him his lesson, They thought I don't want to do this but the inner me says 'fuck you Uchiha, you will finally learn your lesson'**_ _, maybe I don't want at first but hey! People do change their mind sometimes!"_ Aya thought and nodded to the girls

Uchiha, you might be going down…

 _ **End of Chapter 2: Plans**_

* * *

Updated as soon as possible, please continue on reading, and forgive me on my mistakes (grammars and spelling) Thank you! - xxwanderlost


End file.
